


Sexy dynamite-温九斩华雄

by shinex



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinex/pseuds/shinex
Summary: *无发情原设ABO，温A九O*温ALL后宫向，CP洁癖者、道德卫士慎入*题文无关，重度OOC
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 19





	Sexy dynamite-温九斩华雄

Sexy dynamite

*无发情原设ABO，温A九O  
*温ALL后宫向，CP洁癖者、道德卫士慎入  
*题文无关，重度OOC

门铃响起的时候，孙胜完撇了撇嘴角，轻叹着起身去玄关开门。朴秀荣穿着清凉吊带露脐配紧身牛仔裤站在猫眼外，有些不耐烦的环抱双臂等着门内的主人来给她开门。

确认是意料之中的来客，孙胜完内心无奈面上无波澜的打开大门，还很绅士的给对方取下客用拖鞋。朴秀荣熟门熟路的脱鞋踩进来，绕有心思的确认鞋柜上没有屋子另一个主人的鞋子后，迫不及待的扑到孙胜完的背后磨蹭。

“胜完，我好想你噢。”缠在对方腰间的双手很不老实的上下游走，甚至探进孙胜完的衬衫下准备点火。

“我还有些工作没有处理好。”及时按下搭在裤扣的手，孙胜完一如既往的放置这位不速之客。她知道，朴秀荣最擅长的就是反客为主。

不管浴室响起的淋浴水声，孙胜完的思绪飘向出差的裴珠泫。昨天看天气预报的时候好像出差地会下雨，气温也会跟着下降，希望她怕冷的OMEGA不要感冒了。说到怕冷，孙胜完想起出发前夜的缠绵悱恻。裴珠泫骑坐在她身上时，总是会像一只颤抖的小兔子缩在她肩头，双臂也缠在她颈后，连着内里也紧紧咬着孙胜完。好几次孙胜完都被裴珠泫绞的就地投降，热流淌出沾的两人的腿上小腹到处都是。

孙胜完沉静在对裴珠泫的想念，没注意到另一股OMEGA信息素正在将她包围。

“胜完已经兴奋了吗？”

朴秀荣拉起呆坐在椅子上的孙胜完，看着对方鼓起的睡裤满意的勾起嘴角。孙胜完撇开目光，双手后撑着书桌边，不知是看到仅裹着浴巾的朴秀荣艳丽身姿，还是脑海中裴珠泫的媚态挥之不去，孙胜完双颊浮现一层淡淡的粉色。

早已习惯孙胜完被动的态度，朴秀荣毫不在意。她知道她的胜完欧尼不会主动迎合她，但是对于如何点燃ALPHA的原始本能，令ALPHA为自己神魂颠倒，朴秀荣还是相当有自信的。

连着底裤和睡裤扯到膝间，先是亲亲半软着性器，小家伙很快给自己回应，开心的抬起头朝着朴秀荣挺动。女性ALPHA性器没有男性ALPHA那么狰狞，但是兴奋中的性器并不能轻易驾驭。伸手捉住弹动的性器，朴秀荣抬头望向孙胜完，对方并没有因为自己的讨好而给予回应。吻了吻已经溢出些许粘液的冠部，孙胜完攥紧桌边的指节更加发白，呼吸也控制不住的加快。

“小胜完一定很想我，亲一下就好乖好乖。”

既然不能堵上耳朵，只好闭上眼睛，孙胜完开始象征性的挣扎。没了视觉，下体被朴秀荣含进温热的口腔内舔弄，连着舌苔上的味蕾扫过表面都变得异常清晰，反而更加刺激。柱身无法被完全吃入，外露的部分由得朴秀荣圈弄。孙胜完觉得自己又要缴械了。这方面孙胜完曾有一度以为自己病了，拉着同为ALPHA的康涩琪偷偷去医院检查，得出一切正常的结论反而让孙胜完真实自卑了。“有什么关系嘛，这样和你上床的OMEGA可以早点睡觉不会太累了。”

涩琪，你知道你单身的原因了吗？

“啊哈……”顾不上朴秀荣下颌和胸前被自己喷射的液体弄脏，孙胜完单手抹了抹额头渗出的薄汗。朴秀荣站直身体一把扯掉身上仅有的浴巾，就着嘴角的白浊吻上尚在调整喘息的孙胜完。

依着ALPHA卓越的体能，孙胜完像抱小孩似的把高于自己的朴秀荣抱起。缠在腰间的修长美腿，小腹上的黏稠，胸前柔软的相互触碰，无一不激起ALPHA的本能，释放出浓郁的信息素。

孙胜完没有带朴秀荣去主卧，那边的床铺因为晨起时的匆忙尚未清理，满是裴珠泫的气味。被温柔放在客房床上的朴秀荣没有在意这些，此刻孙胜完眼中燃烧的火焰是因她而起的。覆上火热的身体，唇舌之间抵死缠绵，可孙胜完还是分神在床头柜内探寻着什么。朴秀荣不给她丝毫的机会，扶着早就蹭在穴口性器，长腿攀上后腰，一挺一压把孙胜完的送进体内。

“秀荣！”孙胜完惊慌的看着一脸得逞的朴秀荣，拼命想要退出去，奈何朴秀荣紧锁住她的后背，两具身体完美的契合在一起。强退不成，孙胜完决定转变策略。含住朴秀荣的耳垂，顺着耳后一路下吻，下体轻抽慢动，始终保持嵌合状态。

“胜完，重一点……”  
“好。”

终于放下防御的朴秀荣任由孙胜完按住膝窝，整个身体大力的撞击她泛滥的腿间。扯过枕头垫高颈后，朴秀荣心满意足的看着孙胜完在自己身上卖力耕耘。整入整出的性器混着彼此的黏液，不断拉扯暧昧长丝，身体的碰撞也发出令人愉悦的水声。孙胜完专注的撑在朴秀荣两侧，密切关注彼此的临界值。

“抱我。”孙胜完温柔的顺从快要迷离的OMEGA，捞起对方纤细的腰身揉进怀里。不多时，尚埋在温柔深入的冠部被一股暖流包围，刺激的孙胜完也马上要高潮。咬牙抬起腰身准备退出，不料又被应该沉浸高潮的OMEGA双腿缠住，反击的白浊就这样与对方的相融在身体深处。

阿西。孙胜完一阵头疼，家里好像没有事后避孕药了。

“嘻嘻，胜完留了好多宝宝在我身体里。”正拿着热毛巾给朴秀荣擦拭的孙胜完动作一滞，不由得脸上一热。她平时和裴珠泫虽然也会说说床间情话，但是朴秀荣这种不分场合的直球还是让她觉得很害羞。

等朴秀荣小睡醒来，揉着一头乱糟糟的发丝光脚迈出客房，孙胜完正抱着笔电在沙发上办公。茶几上摆着一杯温水和小片未拆的药剂。抬眼看了眼已经起身的朴秀荣，孙胜完推了推水杯，继而埋头办公。

哼。

朴秀荣撅着嘴但手头动作干净利落的把药片吞下，窝坐在孙胜完旁边半挂在她肩头。看着剩下的空药壳，孙胜完揉了揉在发小脾气的脑袋。


End file.
